Alfheim Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero's Return (Coming Soon!)
by SorukunYT
Summary: (Sequel of Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun.) Sorukun, now in Kirito's real world, has woken up from the hospital after the Aincrad incident. While trying to figure out how he ended up here, his amnesia is affecting his way of thinking drastically, until he met Kazuto. Gradually regaining lost memories bit by bit, a new VRMMORPG game has emerged once more...


_Alfheim Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero's Return [Sneak Peek]_

_Coming soon... _

_I... I can't feel my... Huh? Where am..I? This isn't..my home... I slowly open my eyes as I hear beeping noises in a room. I couldn't be in a..hospital, am I? I thought if I cleared Aincrad, I can..go back home, but... Why am I still here?_

_A young hero now living in the real world..._

_"Mr. Sorukun? There's someone who wants to see you.." A nurse says my name._

_"Who..wants to see me, nurse?" I softly said. _

_"Um... Someone named Kirigaya Kazuto, sir."_

_"Hm... Let him in." I feel like I remember that name somewhere... But where? I was diagnosed with amnesia and depression after the Aincrad incident and the last thing I remembered inside Aincrad is when I hugged Kirito and Asuna as tight as I can, while saying goodbye... Wait, Aincrad... It's been..what? A few years since I heard that name? How long was I in a coma..?_

_Struggling with amnesia and depression, Sorukun later finds out a new game called 'Alfheim Online' and a new VR Headset after the NerveGear..._

_"Huh... Alfheim Online?" I pouted. "Whatever happened to the old VRMMORPG game?"_

_"It was shut down by Ahihiko Kayaba, after you cleared the last floor and defeated him." Kazuto answered. "Although, it's a little odd that you're stuck in the real world, Sorukun."_

_"I was..expecting to go back to my world, but... I believe there's something that's holding me back..." I took a drink of root beer and looked at the game cartridge. "Hm... I wonder what am I missing here..."_

"Also, you may need to buy an Amusphere to play that game, Sorukun, since the NerveGear was discontinued." He reminded me, but I nodded.

"Right... But, I'll keep the NerveGear in my shelf at my house to remember the time I spent in Aincrad.."

_Logging into ALO for the first time, the young hero is concerned about his avatar's appearance..._

_"Wh-why am I a... Wolf? This seems weird, did the game just assume I'm a wolf when I first started?" Scratching my head for clues, I begin walking around the place I spawned in until something happened in front of my eyes... Also, my avatar is the same as if I'm back in Aincrad again..._but my stats remained glitched out as is.

_New Memory Crystals scattered around Alfheim, with new challenges Sorukun has to witness... Even old ones from Aincrad and his world..._

**_~Passing through Spriggan Territory~_**

_"Is that a... Memory Crystal?" I slowly walk towards it, without realizing it's a trap. _

_"Sorukun! Look out!" Before Kirito tried to save me, I was knocked back by a huge enemy boss. _

_"Ngh..! What..is that?" I grit my teeth. _

**_RRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRRR! [Argres Nightwalker, Dark, Lv. 150]_**

_"Be careful, Sorukun. ALO is far different than SAO. I suggest you read its attack patterns first and when an opening shows up, parry it quick, got it?"_

_"You got it! Just leave it to me! Back me up as well, Kirito!" I said with confidence, as I reveal my trusty armblade. _

_Kirito and Leafa spiraling up a fight against each other, as Sorukun witnesses his friends fighting and suddenly takes the stab the moment before their swords hit... With a fatal cost..._

**_SLASH! DRIP... DRIP..._**

_My red eye suddenly starts glowing bright, as I look down in silence, not realizing how much pain I'm enduring... "_**_Cough! Cough! _**_...Ngh, y-you guys need to..stop..!" As blood slowly drips through my bloodied hands and my voice deepens, Kirito's and Leafa's eyes widen in terror and shock. "I... I hate it when my friends fight like that... It sickens me so much that I had to stop it, even if it nearly kills me..." _

_"S-Sorukun, l-let me ex-!" _

_I cut off Kirito's sentence. __"No..! Let me finish first..!" I pull their swords out of my wounded chest and toss them in the air, dark red aura flowing around me. My voice deepens to a demonic tone that changed who I am in front of them. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I really don't! But you leave me no choice..!" A strong gash of wind knocks both Kirito and Leafa back, as I slowly approach them, teeth gritting hard. _

_Fixing broken bonds with Kirito and Leafa isn't as easy as Sorukun expects it to be..._

_"K-Kirito! Leafa! I-!" I yelled at the two of them, but they don't seem to notice me, not even after they saw my ultimate skill nearly killing them back there. "Ngh... Why wouldn't they listen to what I said..? What if he's right? The fact that I'm just hurting them, no matter how hard I try..." I turn around and start walking away from them, tears falling down from both of my eyes. I ran away somewhere secluded to rethink my thoughts and figure out how I'm gonna fix this. Doubts floating in my mind, as my armblade slowly goes through my left arm, voices screaming at me to cut myself and end it there, letting my friends realize what happens when they leave me alone...and that's when he stepped in..._

"_G-get away from me!" I yelled at him. "You don't know what it's like to be cursed and shunned away from other people!"_

_"Sorukun, why are you talking like that? Let me just-!" I couldn't listen to him, my mental strength was getting weak, as I stab my left arm with my Armblade._

_**SLASH! Drip, drip...**_

_Blood splattered on the ground, as I look at him in utter fear. "I can't... After what happened back there... I couldn't forgive myself and..it's my fault that I had to go rogue on you and Leafa like that.."_

_Kirito then tries convincing me that if it weren't for me, one of them would've been killed by their own blade. And even though my ultimate skill almost took over me, I couldn't urge myself to hurt them in any other way... Is he...actually forgiving me?_

_A young hero saving someone from a guy behind the scenes, but Kirito fought him recklessly..._

_"A-Asuna! You bastard!" Kirito yelled, as he starts rushing towards Oberon._

_"N-no, Kirito! Don't!" I warn him, but I was too late, as Kirito got stabbed in the chest while Asuna screamed in terror. _

_"N-ngh... This paralysis effect... D-damnit!" I slam my fist on the floor continuously, tears flowing down. _

_"You and Kirito are useless to stop me, Sorukun! Now what you will do next!?" Oberon cackled._

_Kirito started coughing out blood, due to the pain threshold being decreased to zero. "Ngh... I won't..! Go down that -!" His sentence gets cut off by Oberon's kick to the stomach, more blood coughing out of Kirito's mouth. "Ack..!"_

_"Th-that's it..! I won't let you bully Kirito anymore..!" I slowly stand up from the paralysis, after managing to bypass Oberon's console codes, holding my right shoulder. _

_"Th-that's impossible! How are you standing up!? I paralyzed you AND Kirito!" __He yelled._

_"That doesn't matter... What matters is you dead! At my feet!" I could feel my boiling rage taking over me, but I don't care at all... He hurt Kirito way too much and tortured Asuna in front of my very own blue/red eyes... My red eye flashes brightly, as red and blue aura form around me. _

_"Wh-who are you!?" Oberon yelled at me, pointing his sword at me._

_I start laughing maniacally, as I speak in a demonic voice. "Like I said, I'm Sorukun, the glitched player everyone keeps mentioning about. Now I am fed up with how you toggled Kirito's pain threshold and tortured Asuna in front of him. You sick bastard... I'll make sure my Ultimate End will tear you apart!__" With my loud roar, strong gashes of wind appear beside me, leaving Oberon trying to toggle my pain threshold, only leaving him in confusion, as the system he's using is glitched out and unable to read at all. "Your console can't save you now, eheheheh... Here I come!"_

_With difficult challenges Sorukun has to overcome and decisions to make, will he be able to save Alfheim Online? And who will stop him from succeeding? Find out soon on Alfheim Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero's Return!_


End file.
